Of Jealousy, Envy, and Chocolate Cake
by Ally Booth
Summary: booth and Cam move to Maine together, and Brennan gets an invitation to go to the wedding... asthe maid of honor! Filled with emotions, revenge, pranks, and yes, there will be cake.
1. Chapter 1

Hodgins- Ally wrote this based on a challenge proposed by BonesGirl14. Thank you for the idea, I was looking for a nice fanfic to write, so I chose this… even though it's probably been done already. Will be BB in the end, so please be patient. Thank You!

Of Jealousy, Envy, and Chocolate Cake

Chapter 1: Tell Me Temperance

"Seeley, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Cam asked. Booth looked at her quizzically but agreed. He followed her into her office and sat down next to her on the couch.

"What's up Cam?" He asked, curious.

She took a deep breath. "Booth, Dr. Goodman's coming back next month. With him back, there'll be no need for me here." She began. "Recently, I was offered a position in Maine as head of forensics in The Reynold Institution. And… I accepted." She looked at Booth.

"So… you're leaving?" He asked, and felt a mixture of regret and relief. He regretted that she was leaving, but a little relieved that now maybe he would have a chance to pursue Bones instead. But all his hope of pursuing Bones vanished when she said "Yes, but I want you to come with me."

What could he say? Cullen had offered him a transfer to anywhere he wanted, and when he refused Cullen had said "If you ever change your mind, it'll be right here waiting."

"Wow. Cam, I… I, I don't know what to say. This is a big… a big thing. Tomorrow's the start of the weekend. I… Can I think about it over the weekend?" I asked. I had something I needed to do before answering.

Cam nodded. "Sure Seeley, no problem. So you'll have an answer Monday?"

"Yeah Cam, I will. I need to get back to the case, I'll see you later, okay?" He said, standing. He kissed Cam's cheek then left.

As soon as everyone else except Bones had left, Booth approached her. "Hey Bones, you got a sec?" He asked.

She looked up and nodded. "Sure Booth, what is it?'

"Well, Bones I… I need to tell you something, and I need you to know I'm completely serious." He said, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Okay Booth… what is it?"

"Bones, you and I have been dodging the bullet since we first met. Now… Bones, I might be moving to Maine. If that happens, chances are you'll never see me again. So I need you to know now that I am completely, utterly, in love with you." He said, the entire time looking into her eyes. "Tell me you feel the same way Temperance. Tell me you love me and I won't leave. But if you say you don't love me then I'm going to Maine."

She looked at Booth with wide eyes. Before she met him, she had been closed off, cold and distant, as everyone said. Then Booth had come alone and showed her what another life could be like. He had wormed his way into her heart and helped her in so many ways. She couldn't imagine life without him.

But could she tell him that she loved him? She knew she did, that wasn't the issue. If she told him, and it didn't work out, she would lose him, and if she didn't tell him, she would lose him anyways. She wanted to tell him so badly, to let him know she loved him. But she couldn't stand another heartbreak, which is inevitably what would happen.

She shook her head slowly. "I… I can't Booth. I'm sorry, but I can't t- tell you that."

"Why not? Temperance please, I'm begging you. Just tell me. Tell me how you feel. Take a chance, and I promise that you won't regret it, but you need to tell me." He begged.

She was crying now. Gently, but they were still there. She kissed him softly, savoring the feeling. He hesitated, then kissed her back. After a moment, she pulled away and said almost inaudibly "I'm sorry. Have a nice life in Maine." And with that she walked quickly into her office and locked the door behind her. In the privacy of her own office, she cried harder, letting out all her emotions.

Seeley got onto the plane. The squint squad had come to see him off, all except for the one person he wanted to see the most. No, Temperance Brennan had avoided seeing him onto the plane, despite him asking her repeatedly to come. He kept pulling out his phone to check his messages, just in case she had called and he missed it. Finally, he had to accept she wasn't going to show and boarded the plane. The squints didn't wait to see the plane take-off, they simply left after a final wave.

"I really thought she would show." Angela stated to Hodgins.

"Yeah, me too." He said as they exited.

Brennan stepped out of the shadows after they left and watched the plane takeoff. Quietly, she whispered "Goodbye Seeley."

18 Months later

"Bren! Bren, did you check your mail yet?" Angela asked excitedly.

"Why, what did you send me?" A half awake Brennan asked her friend. Angela stopped jumping up and down and sent her friend a mock glare.

"Not me, Booth! Booth mailed me, and, well, I think he must of mailed you too!" She said.

"Just because Booth mailed you doesn't mean he sent me anything." Brennan stated grumpily.

"Oh yes it does! Just, you'll see if you check your mail." Angela said. Grudgingly, Brennan checked her inbox. Sure enough, there was a letter with a return address to "Ms. Camille Saroyan and Seeley Booth."

She opened it and there was a fancily decorated card that proclaimed:

You are herby invited to the wedding of:

Ms. Camille Saroyan and Mr. Seeley Booth.

The rest she skimmed. It was a date, time, plane tickets and… they wanted her to be the maid of honor?

Temperance Brennan was to be the maid of honor at the love of her life's wedding.

Angela- So cute! It's obvious that Bren is in love with Booth, but will she tell him before it's too late? Please review!

Ally- I need help with the next chapter, so I'm letting you the readers decide. Please vote for one of the following to occur:

A) Brennan babysits Parker, who accidentally tells her his dad's still in love with her.

B) Booth and Brennan are left alone together after 1 1/2 years apart. Yes you bet there's gonna be awkwardness.

C) Brennan gets lost in the woods and Booth goes out to find her.

D) Brennan tells Angela her feelings for Booth, and Angela drops him not-so-subtle hints.

Thanks!Ally


	2. Trees, Parker, Hikes, and Where Am I's

Hodgins: This chapter was over double what Ally normally writes, so everyone gets more. At some point during the chapter, this will become Brennan's POV. Ally wanted you to be informed so that when it changed, you wouldn't be confused. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really does mean a lot to us all. The vote went to C, but A was included because it was so close. So, without further adu, here's Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Trees, Parker, Trees, hikes, and where am I?s

"Do you think they'll come?" Cam asked her fiancé as she put her hair in a ponytail before work.

"I think that Angela will accept right away, Zack will go if Hodgins and Angela go, Hodgins won't actively want to, but Angela will drag him here, and he'll like it enough to put on a decent show." Booth said, pulling on some pants and a t-shirt. "Then Bo-Brennan will say no immediately, and Angela will bully her into it, Brennan will realize what a fool she was, and so on. It's what they always do, right?"

_God I hope she comes. _I thought to myself. _To see Brennan again_…

"Come on Bren, come. It'll be great. You can see Booth again, you'll see how Cam is doing, it'll be just like old times! You, me, Booth, Zack, Hodgins-"

"Um, count me out Ange. I really have no desire to see Cam again. Besides, it's winter. Have you ever been to Maine in winter? It's freezing, and they're very far north in Maine. It's not even like they were south, but they're bordering Canada! It'd be cold, wet, snowing… there wouldn't even be any bugs to examine unless I dug around the snow. Come on, what's the point of going to Maine with no bugs?" Hodgins asked.

"The scary part, Jack, is that you're serious. You are all going to that wedding. Every single one of you." Angela said. Zack looked guilty. "What Zack?"

"Well, it's just that… I really was only going to go because Dr. Brennan and Jack and you were going to be there, but if they're not going…"He trailed off.

"Oh, they're going. And so aren't you. Jack, we're going in" She consulted the invitation, "June. It'll be warm by then. There will be bugs. We'll take a freakin' hike if you want, just please come?' She asked, giving him the you-know-I'm-irresistible-so-just-do-it-please? look.

Jack sighed. "If you can convince Dr. Brennan to go, I'll go. But if not…" He said, then turned back to the soil sample he was working on. Angela smiled.

"Fair enough." She said, think _Oh this will be good. And all or nothing situation. If I can get Bren to break, everyone will go, so I'll just try to convince her._

She silently made a plan to convince Brennan to go.

"Something wrong Seeley?" Cam asked.

"No, it's just… What time do you think it'd be in D.C.?" He asked.

Cam looked at the clock. "Around 8 p.m. They're 3 hours behind us. Why Seeley?"

"I think I'm going to give the squints a call." He said, getting out of bed.

"Okay." She said, trying hard not to think _And by squints you mean Brennan…_She knew she really had no reason to be jealous, he was marrying her after all. But still, she knew he had once had feelings for her.

Booth took out his phone and walked to the spot outside where he got the best signal. He dialed a once familiar number and waited as it rung.

Angela was about to go into Brennan's office when her phone rang.

"Angela." She said into the speaker. She gasped when she heard who it was. "Booth! How are you hun?"

"Well, actually Angela, I'm nervous. How is everyone?" Booth asked.

"We're all fine. Brennan's being Brennan, Hodgins is still paranoid-"

"I'm not paranoid!" Came the indignant voice from the platform behind her. She ignored it and continued "and Zack finally got his own place!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That's great Ange. So what do you mean "Brennan's being Brennan"? What's Bones up to?" Booth asked.

"Oh, it's not important, really." Angela said, avoiding the question.

"Ange…" Booth said. Angela sighed.

"She's just being stubborn with a lot of the issues we have around the Jeffersonian Booth, it's really just her wanting to do things her way." That was true enough, it just wasn't telling him everything. Never the less, he accepted it and asked "So things are alright around there? No huge problems?"

"Nah, we're all fine." Angela said.

"Oh, okay. Just thought I'd check in. Hey, take down my number and give it to Bones, okay? Tell her if she doesn't call me within a day, I will call her, and I really don't want to have to take all that time to dial the number…" He said, laughter evident in his voice. Angela laughed. "I will sweetie, take care."

"You too Ange." He said, and hung up.

Angela was now more determined than ever to get Brennan to go to that wedding.

Cam had only really invited her to go to the wedding so she could rub it in her face that she had Seeley and Temperance didn't. But now she was regretting it. _Too late now Cam, _she thought to herself, _You've already invited her. _

She felt Seeley climb into bed next to her, and she let herself forget her problems as he began to kiss her neck_. Forget those for now_, she thought, _for now, you have Seeley Booth, and that's the one thing you have that Temperance Brennan wants._

"Sweetie, we'll do it rationally. Think of the advantages to going to this wedding. Advantage number one, you get to see Seeley Booth, the FbEye Candy you used to call partner. Advantage number two, the dress they have for the maid of honor looks stunning on that model, but it will look better on you. Advantage number three, you will get away from work and be able to breathe for once! Advantage four, you'd get to spend time with your friends, I could go on if I must." Angela said.

Brennan sighed. "Tell you what, if number five is you'll stop bugging me about this, I'll go. But you have to swear not another word until at least we're on the plane going there."

Angela beamed. "Of course sweetie, I won't say another word concerning anything to do with it until the plane… Oh, except that Booth gave me his cell number for you. He said if you didn't call him, he'd call you. He's expecting a call today. That's it, I'm done, ta ta!" Angela said as she walked out.

Brennan sighed, picking up her cell phone, and dialed the number.

June 17th

"Last call for flight 298 to Portland. Last call for flight 298 to Portland." The announcer called, and Angela, Brennan, Zack, and Hodgins climbed aboard the plane. Thanks to Hodgins, their seats were now first class.

After the plane was in the air, Brennan took out her laptop and began to write some of her book. Her publisher had been hassling her to get it done, and so this was a great opportunity to work on it. About 20 minutes before the flight's end, she saw Booth was online.

CabinaeBrennan73: Booth! You're on!

FineBI'01: Yeah, I know I haven't been for a while, huh? What's going on?

CabinaeBrennan73: Nothing much, we're on our way to Portland now. When we get there we'll start driving north, it shouldn't be too long.

FineBI'01: Okay, so what time do you think you'll be getting here around?

CabinaeeBrennan73: Sometime around 2 or 3.

FineBI'01: Okay, I'll start checking for you at 1 ).

CabinaeeBrennan73: rolls eyes alpha male.

FineBI'01: Am not!

HotSweetie616: Keep telling yourself that Booth.

FineBI'01: Hey Ange.

HotSweetie616: Hey Booth, nice sn. Now where could you have gotten it from? Looks around innocently Hmm…

FineBI'01: grins very funny Ange.

CabinaeeBrennan73: Who else is on Angela?

HotSweetie616: Jack is online, but I don't think he's signed on, and Zack is looking over my shoulder.

CabinaeeBrennan73: kk.

HotSweetie616: Ack, we've gotta go, the plane "will be starting it's descent." Ttyl Mr. FBEye Candy.

CabinaeeBrennan73: rolls eyes See you soon Booth.

HotSweetie616 has signed off.

CabinaeeBrennan73 has signed off.

TheFBI'sMyBoyfriend2: Cam, what are you doing on my account?

FineBI'01: oh, I sent something to you instead of Ally by accident. I just signed on to delete it.

TheFBI'sMyBoyfriend2: Oh, kk. Well, I got some groceries for us, wanna go take a hike?

FineBI'01: Sure, be there in a sec.

TheFBI'sMyBoyfriend2 signed off.

"I sent him something my ass." Cam muttered to herself as she went to join him.

When they arrived at Seeley's address , a girl about 17 was playing with Parker in the front yard. Parker pointed to the car and waved, and the girl opened the front door to yell something in. She waited a few seconds and Brennan assumed she was listening, then shut the door and walked to meet them.

"Hello, are you here to see Seeley?" The girl asked. She had straight, beautiful black hair that stopped just before her breasts, and piercing gray-blue eyes.

"Yeah, we are." Hodgins said as he stepped out of the car.

"Bones!" A voice called.

"Boo-" Brennan was about to correct Booth for calling her Bones, when she realized it wasn't Booth's voice, it was the voice of 5 year old Parker Taylors, Booth's son. "Hello Parker. How are you?" She asked, surprised when he hugged her. She hesitated, then put her arms around the little boy.

"I'm good. Daddy's in the backyard. So you want to see him?" Parker asked.

"Sure, that would be great." She agreed, and Parker pulled her by the hand around the house to the backyard. Booth was being tackled by 2 twins who couldn't be older than eight. He was laughing, but stopped when he caught sight of Brennan watching him.

Seeing her again had me breathless. I couldn't believe it. She still looked beautiful, though her hair was slightly shorter than I last remembered it.

"Bones." I said, pulling the seven year olds off me.

"Bones?" Alex asked.

"What kinda name is that?" Dan inquired.

"Not my real one. My name's Temperance Booth." She said, glaring at him. He grinned.

"Same old Bones." he said, and pulled her into a hug.

By the next day, everyone had been introduced. Booth had a family to rival Zack's. In total, he had one uncle Thomas, one aunt Andromeda, two 7 year old male cousins (the twins that had been tackling Booth) Alex and Dan. Then he had his mom Tanya and dad Danny, he had two sisters, one (the girl who had been playing with Parker yesterday) Mandi, then Addison, who insisted on being called Addy. He also has 5 brothers, all younger. There were the 14 year old twins Ryan and Taylor, the 21 year old David, 13 year old Kevin, and 16 year old Andrew.

She had only had the chance to get to know a few of them. There was almost never a time where they were all in the house at once unless they were sleeping. Despite that, it was a pretty regular schedule. Anyone under 10 never left the house without someone over 13 accompanying them. The kids 5-13 had school from 8 a.m. to 3 p.m. The kids 14-17 had school from 7 a.m. to 1 p.m, with the exception of Mandi, who had school from 6a.m. - 4:30p.m.

The younger twins had guitar lessons at 4. Mandi always left for school at 5a.m and had an after school study until 5,which she had skipped yesterday. The older twins had football from 1p.m.-5 p.m., then went hiking until 6. Addy had rehersal for a play from 3:30a.m.-5:30a.m., the again from 1p.m.-3p.m. Then she had volleyball until 5, at which time she and Mandi went hiking and went over to their friend's house until 9.

They would both have dinner, then Mandi would lock herself in her room talking to her future partner Ryan (Mandi was studying to be an entomologist, and Ryan was going to be an FBI agent) studying while Addy would go to bed. No one really knew what time Mandi studied with Ryan until.

Anyone under 10 was in bed by 8:30, so the kids didn't see much of Mandi or Addy until the weekends. Unfortunately, Brennan observed, Mandi was becoming disturbingly like Brennan herself. She studyed and worked constantly, staying much later than necessary working. Brennan vowed to herself to help that girl out of it, because that wasn't the kind of life anyone should lead

"Hey Bones, I've gotta go to work, and everyone is out. Can you watch Parker for about an hour? Just until Cam gets home." Booth asked as he grabbed his gun from his bedside table.

"Umm, sure Booth. I guess I could." Brennan said.

"Thanks Bones. You're the best. He should simply watch cartoons the whole time, but incase he doesn't, just do something like play a game or take him to the park." Booth said, then walked out the door and into his SUV.

Parker watched cartoons for about half an hour, then declared there was nothing good on. So Brennan asked him what game he wanted to play. He picked Candy Land. After explaining how to play, he set up the board. It was a fairly simple game, you simply drew a card, then moved your player to the nearest square that had that color or candy. For the last square, you could draw any card "Because it's rainbow colored, see?" Parker had pointed out.

"Okay Bones, you go first." He said, then waited. She drew a card and got green. Moving her pawn to the correct color, Brennan asked "So how's school?"

"Good. My teacher likes my drawings. She hung them up on the wall." Parker said, smiling.

"That's great! Do you do anything after school?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I just come home and spend time with daddy. Mommy had to go to Heaven, but I'll see her someday. For now, I like living with daddy." Parker said. Brennan was shocked. She had never really liked Rebecca, but dead?

"Oh. Well, do you like Cam too?" She asked, changing the subject. He made a face.

"She's really mean. I hear her yelling at daddy a lot, and she bosses me around. She never plays with me, and she takes daddy away so that I can't spend as much time with him." he said. "I don't like her, I wish she weren't marrying daddy. Besides, he don't even love her. He loves you, he told me so." Then Parker's eyes went wide as he realized what he said and he clapped a hand to his mouth. He said something muffled, but she couldn't hear him through his hand.

"What was that Parker?" She asked, meanwhile thinking _Parker's mistaken, Booth doesn't love me. He loves Cam, doesn't he? Why would he be marrying her if he didn't?_

"I wasn't 'posed to tell you that." He said, eyes still wide.

"it's okay, I won't tell him you told me." I said to him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I assured him, still running the impossible idea through my head. Then, Cam came in and I stood up. "Hey Parker, I have somewhere I need to be, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

He nodded. "Sure Bones." He said, then got up, put the game away, and quickly left for the safety of his room.

I needed to take a walk, to clear my head. Booth couldn't love me, could he? I remembered that night that seemed so long ago:

"_Hey Bones, you got a sec?" He asked._

_She looked up and nodded. "Sure Booth, what is it?'_

"_Well, Bones I… I need to tell you something, and I need you to know I'm completely serious." He said, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Okay Booth… what is it?"_

"_Bones, you and I have been dodging the bullet since we first met. Now… Bones, I might be moving to Maine. If that happens, chances are you'll never see me again. So I need you to know now that I am completely, utterly, in love with you." He said, the entire time looking into her eyes. "Tell me you feel the same way Temperance. Tell me you love me and I won't leave. But if you say you don't love me then I'm going to Maine."_

_She looked at Booth with wide eyes. Before she met him, she had been closed off, cold and distant, as everyone said. Then Booth had come alone and showed her what another life could be like. He had wormed his way into her heart and helped her in so many ways. She couldn't imagine life without him._

_But could she tell him that she loved him? She knew she did, that wasn't the issue. If she told him, and it didn't work out, she would lose him, and if she didn't tell him, she would lose him anyways. She wanted to tell him so badly, to let him know she loved him. But she couldn't stand another heartbreak, which is inevitably what would happen._

_She shook her head slowly. "I… I can't Booth. I'm sorry, but I can't t- tell you that."_

"_Why not? Temperance please, I'm begging you. Just tell me. Tell me how you feel. Take a chance, and I promise that you won't regret it, but you need to tell me." He begged._

_She was crying now. Gently, but they were still there. She kissed him softly, savoring the feeling. He hesitated, then kissed her back. After a moment, she pulled away and said almost inaudibly "I'm sorry. Have a nice life in Maine." And with that she walked quickly into her office and locked the door behind her. In the privacy of her own office, she cried harder, letting out all her emotions._

Could it be possible that after all this time, he hadn't stopped loving me?

I looked at my watch. I hadn't brought much, simply a backpack full of emergency gear (Mandi and Addy had spent a good hour making sure that everyone brought these whenever they went into the forest, no matter if it was all day or a few feet in. The forests were unpredictable, and you had to be prepared. You never knew when you might lose th trail and have to spend the night) such as a blanket, bottled water, a flashlight, and so on. I usually brought my cell, but I was only wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a white tank top, which didn't have pockets.

When I looked at my watch, I found it was… four o clock! I had been wandering since 4, and I hadn't realized I'd wondered off the path. Now I was helplessly lost, in a giant forest full of more things than I could remember.

Whenever I panicked, I had a habit of singing softly. So, I sung the first song that came to mind.

"Hey has anyone seen Bones?" Booth was worried. He hadn't seen Brennan since he left her with Parker. Cam had said she told Parker she had somewhere to go and that she would be back. It started raining outside, hard. He asked Cam "Did you see what direction she went in?"

She said "Towards the forest." But when he went to go outside, she put a hand on his shoulder "Seeley, you can't. It's pouring, and she'll be fine."

"She doesn't know the forest Cam, and no one has seen her in four hours. That doesn't make it sound like she'll be fine. I'm going, I'll be back soon." He kissed Cam's cheek and headed out the door after grabbing a backpack full of supplies, including a first aid kit.

He walked alone and found footprints that looked suspiciously like Brennan's work boots. The followed the path for about 5 minutes and then veered to the left. He turned and followed them, only to find she had walked onto a long section of leaves, leaving her path hidden. Then he heard soft singing. It sounded like Brennan's voice, and he followed the sound.

_I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and she's taking almost all that I've got  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
baby I'll try to love again but I know _

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to helpin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest.

The song was one that could easily describe his and Brennan's relationship, and how Cam had come and stolen him away. He noticed in one line she had changed the word "lovin'" to "helping'."

_  
I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know _

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

'Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to helpin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

He found me on the log, just singing. When I was done, he cleared his throat, and I turned around to find him handing me a coat. I noticed how cold I was, and when I looked down I saw my shirt had become see through from the rain. Blushing furiously, I took the coat and put it on, clutching it closed.

"Umm, this may be a bad time, but, you sing very well. Did you have lessons when you were little or something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just always sang. When I'm… I sing a lot." I had been about to tell him I was afraid, and that's why I was singing, but I stopped myself.

"Brennan, you know… I never really stopped loving you." He said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "I know." He looked confusedly at me.

"How did you know?" He asked, astonished. I smiled softly "From a reliable source."

True to my word, I refused to tell Booth it was Parker. He looked around. "I guess we should go, before we both get a cold. That would be bad." He grinned.

I smiled back. "Yeah, I guess." We walked back in silence, and but when we were getting on the trail, I tripped over a root and fell. He kneeled hurriedly on the ground and looked at my knee, which was scraped rather badly.

Then I noticed our faces were only millimeters apart. I closed my eyes and opened my lips slightly in anticipation when I saw him leaning towards me. Our lips brushed gently, and I deepened the kiss. When my head touched the ground, I was in heaven. Sitting here, kissing my best friend, my partner, the love of my life.

Then reality came crashing down and he pulled away. "Bones, we can't. I… I'm getting married."

"Yeah, of course. We can't, it just… we can't." I said, but secretly I was cursing the god I didn't believe in.

"Why…why don't we get you back?" He suggested, helping me up. I nodded and the rest of the walk was in silence, avoiding each other's touch.

Ally: Did you think this chapter was carrying on a bit much? I wanted to describe the busy schedule, and I realized I never said, Addy is 16 as well. Please tell me what you thought!Ally

Anegela- Ohh, it's getting good! I loved this chapter, so cute! Well, you know what to do. You've read, so please review!


	3. Fix It

_**Chapter 3 Fix It**_

_**Hodgins: Yeah, so this chapter is supposed to answer a question that was brought up in the reviews, Ally hopes it helps. Well, that's it I gue-**_

_**Angela: Umm, aren't you forgetting something Hodgy?**_

_**Hodgins: Huh? Umm, I don't think so…**_

_**Angela: What about all the readers that took the time to review!? They deserve some credit you know, they take valuable time out of their day…**_

_**Hodgins: Okay, I forgot, jeez. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it is much appreciated-**_

_**Angela: By some more than others…**_

_**Hodgins: and we thank you. Really. Oh, btw, Ally apologizes for the shortness of this chapter. It is really short, and Ally is suffering writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Thank You.**_

"Booth, I don't get it. You're definitely not in love with Cam… you've evn admitted to having feelings for Bren… why are you still marrying Cam? Even after all you two have been through together, you've still not told Cam the truth. If you go through with this, it's not fair to you, Bren, or Cam. Everyone loses Booth." Angela said, shaking her head. "And you know Bren can't afford to have someone else walk out of her life. You two were brought back together again Booth, you have a second chance, so don't screw it up. Because there might not be a third."

Booth thought about that. "I don't know Ange. I guess because, well, Bones basically told me she didn't love me, so I thought, when Cam offered to come here, it would help me get over her. I thought Cam was going to be the best I was going to get, so I took her." Booth said. "I was a fool."

"Yes you were." Ange agreed, then continued "But you have a way to fix it. Now go out there and do that!" And with that, Angela pushed him out the door towards Brennan and Cam's rooms (by some chance, Brennan had gotten the room next to Cam's) so he could talk to them.

God, what was he doing? What was he supposed to do, walk into Cam and his room, and say 'Hey Cam, I'm really sorry, but I'm still in love with my former partner?'

"What?!" Booth turned around and stared into the shocked faces of the people he really didn't want to witness that. His parents, Mandi, Addy, Brennan, and an absolutely livid Camille Saroyan.


	4. There's Been An Incident

_**Chapter 4: There's Been An Incident**_

_**A/N: Hodgins: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. There, happy Ange? I remembered. Hah, told you I would!**_

_**Angela: I'm so proud Hodgy rolls eyes. please, go on.**_

_**Hodgins: Well, this chapter is definitely longer than the last, for that, I'm sure you're all thankful. Though Ally's writer's block is (almost) gone, she loves to hear what you all have to say, so please feel free to comment.**_

_**Ally: Thanks Hodgins. Before I start the story, I would like to personally thank my reviewers. But I would especially like to thank bb-4ever for giving me an idea that inspired this chapter. Even though this is really loosely based on her idea, she helped get my writing flowing again, and her ideas may come into play later in the story . **_

_**Because of this, This Chapter is dedicated to bb-4ever, as my way of saying thank you.**_

_**Now on with the chapter!**_

So apparently, I had said that out loud, not good. And in front of my parents, great. Of all people, this group had to be the one that sucked the most. Wait… why were they all in the hall? I had just been about to open the door to Cam's room when I thought that…

"Why are you all in the hall?" I asked lamely.

Cam's eyes practically glowed with rage. "Your parents wanted to see the new gallery. We were on our way up there now." The gallery was on the floor above this one. I noticed Brennan and my sisters trying to get back downstairs without being noticed. My parents had exchanged a silent conversation, and apparently came to an agreement.

"Well, we can just find our way up there. The girls can show us, huh?" Addy and Mandi nodded, but Temperance looked as though she didn't know if she was welcome. I couldn't blame her, they were my parents, and I had just announced I was still in love with her, even though I was engaged.

"Um, I actually have to… go, go get some things. I'll be back… later." And with that, she hurried downstairs and I heard the door to the driveway shut. My parents and sisters headed quickly up the stairs, meanwhile, Cam was still trying to kill me with a look.

"Cam… look, I'm sorry, okay?" I said, she walked into the bedroom, dragging me with her. She slammed the door, and turned to face me.

"How could you Seeley? Why the hell would you propose if you were in love with… with… that woman!?" She ranted, throwing her arms up and pacing. I tried to say something, but she cut me off.

"Don't give me any of your lies Seeley, I know. You were just using me, huh? To get that fucking woman to be jealous enough to be with you… You make me sick! You're a bastard, you know that? How could you do something like this?" She went on like that for awhile, and then it looked as though she was going to calm down, then she started screaming again, worse than before, and she grabbed the nearest thing to her. A lamp. Pulling it out of the wall, she threw it at my head. I ducked and walked around the bed. She threw another thing, but I didn't have time to see what it was. I stopped her from grabbing anything else by grasping her wrists. "Cam, stop."

She started crying. "I knew you loved her, and not me. I knew, but I tried anyway. I tried Seeley, you didn't." She started packing her things, and in a few minutes, she was gone. I was speechless for another moment, before I slumped on the bed. Then another thought came to me.

I had to find Brennan. God only knows where she might have gone. But then I had a memory of a case we had worked on in the past.

"_So Bones, we're done the case, and our flight doesn't leave for two days. What do you want to do?" I asked, turning right before the light turned red._

"_I don't know. I was hoping that maybe I could get some work done on my book." She said, looking out the window. "But I'm having some trouble continuing. I don't know where to take it next. It's frustrating."_

_I smiled. "Well, don't think on it now. Hey, let's go exploring in the woods! I know a trail that we can follow. I've never actually gotten to the end." I grinned at her. "Let's find out what's waiting, huh?"_

_So we went onto the street, with me pointing out every road and telling her of the things that once happened there. My first fight on Appleton Street, meeting my first girlfriend on Manufacturer's Drive… _

_Finally we made it to the trail. We took some water, flashlights, a first aid kit, and our cell phones, then headed out on our expedition. _

"_Ahh Temperance, there's a grizzly bear!" I playfully tackled her to the ground, tickling her._

_  
"Booth, stop it!" She laughed. We rolled around for a few minutes, until finally I relented and helped her to her feet._

_The trek took only about half an hour, and when we got to the end, there was an amazing waterfall. The mist rose from the bottom, evaporating a long way below us. _

_We picnicked there and had fun, telling each other jokes, occasionally breaking out into tickle fights, or fake pounce fights, just enjoying each other. Then at the end of one fight, I had found myself on top of her, propped on my arms. God, she was beautiful, her face still alive with laughter and happiness, and I got the sudden urge to kiss her. I leaned down just as she leaned up, and everything melted away as our lips touched._

_It seemed to lack the awkwardness of most first kisses. How to turn your head, noses bumping, that sort of thing. And as we pulled away, I grinned and asked her "Is Andrew Ryan based on me?" She looked at me and burst out laughing._

I'd look there for a start. I kissed Cam on the cheek. "I'm going to head into work early, okay? I just need some time alone, I guess." I lied. I felt bad, but given the reason she had been angry at me, I didn't think it best to tell her I was really going to see Brennan. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Mandi whispered _No flies on you Seels._ Yes, even though he hadn't really seen much of Mandi, he had a voice for her. He also had one for each of the squints, and various other people, and- _Stop distracting yourself Booth! You're not going to find her that way, you're only going to get yourself in a car accident!_ That was the Bones voice.

But it was right, so he concentrated on the road. He soon found himself at the entrance way, and was relieved to see her car parked there. Hurrying out, he started down the path.

The road was still very wet from the rain just the other day, and he could easily see her footprints. They followed the path always, never straying.

About 20 minutes down the path, I saw signs of a tussle, and footprints too large to be Brennans, or even human, come onto the path. There was evidence of lots of rolling, and as I examined the footprints, I realized it was probably a grizzly bear.

I was worried, needless to say. Until I saw a large figure lying on the ground ahead. I ran up to it and saw the corpse of a massive grizzly bear, which had what looked to be a broken neck. I smiled slightly. It was just like Brennan to be able to break a grizzly bear's neck.

Then I realized she was probably hurt. I started running down the path, and covered the rest of the distance in half the time it should have taken.

I saw her, lying on the edge of the cliff, staring at the water below. I looked her over quickly and saw she had many scars on her arms and legs, her shirt was torn in places, and the bottom of her pants were gone. I frowned. I hadn't noticed any signs of cloth.

She must have heard me approach, because she got up and turned to me.

"Booth, why… Why did you say that?" She asked, her eyes red from crying.

I struggled for an answer. "I… Bones, I never meant… I'm sorry." I said. I had never meant to say those things aloud, and certainly not in front of that group, but I had. Now I had to fix it, and fast. Before anyone else got hurt.

She looked at me, then fell into my arms crying.

"Bones, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Booth… I'm so confused. I don't… I don't know what to do. I… Booth, what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with Cam?" She asked, frowning.

I shook my head. "Cam is gone. She left."

Brennan started looking guilty, and I knew what she must be thinking.

"It's not your fault Temperance." I said, using her given name.

"Yes it is." She said. I tried to think of how to make her see it wasn't.

"Why is it your fault?" I asked.

"I… If… I don't know. It just is." She said, looking at the ground.

I made her look at me. "Bones, it wasn't working. Even before you, it wasn't working. She just didn't want to accept it, and I left. She's just returning the favor." I said. "It wouldn't have worked anyways, so don't blame yourself. You're just her excuse."

I knew Bones still wasn't totally convinced, but there was pretty much nothing I could say to help that. If she had her mind set that it was her fault, the only thing left to do was to let her see for herself it wouldn't of worked.

"Come on Bones, it's getting late. Why don't we get home?" I asked, helping her to her feet. She walked with me when my phone started ringing.

"Yeah, it's Booth." I said. What I heard next made me freeze.

"Agent Booth, this is agent Wilson…." There was a pause, then "There's been an incident. It's your sister, Addy."

_**Ally: So, did you like it? If you did, press that little button and make us (Angela, Booth, me, ect.) all happy. Didn't like it? Press that little button and tell us anyway. Thank You. Ally.**_


	5. There Has Been A Death

_**Chapter 5: There Has Been A Death**_

_**A/N: Angela: Okay, Hodgins isn't a very good author's notes writer, so I'm taking over. I know you're all wondering what happens next, so I'll make this quick. We would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it encourages Ally to write more. Well then, that's pretty much it. Thanks!**_

_Previously In Of Jealousy, Envy, and Chocolate Cake:_

"_Bones, I might be moving to Maine. If that happens, chances are you'll never see me again. So I need you to know that I am completely, utterly, in love with you."…_

_You are herby invited to the wedding of: Ms. Camille Saroyan and Mr. Seeley Booth. …_

"_Oh. Well, do you like Cam too?" Brennan asked. He made a face_

"_She's really mean. I hear her yelling at daddy a lot, and she bosses me around. She never plays with me, and she takes daddy away so that I can't spend as much time with him." he said. "I don't like her, I wish she weren't marrying daddy. Besides, he don't even love her. He loves you, he told me so." Then Parker's eyes went wide as he realized what he said…._

_Booth found me on the log, just singing. When I was done, he cleared his throat, and I turned around to find him handing me a coat. I noticed how cold I was, and when I looked down I saw my shirt had become see through from the rain…._

_What was he supposed to do, walk into Cam and his room, and say "Hey Cam, I'm really sorry, but I'm still in love with my former partner?"_

"_What?!" Booth turned around and stared into the shocked faces of the people he really didn't want to witness that. His parents, Mandi, Addy, Brennan, and an absolutely livid Camille Saroyan…._

"_I knew you loved her, and not me. I knew, but I tried anyway. I tried Seeley, you didn't." Cam started packing her things, and in a few minutes, she was gone…_

"_Agent Booth, this is agent Wilson…." There was a pause, then "There's been an incident. It's your sister, Addy."_

"Okay, so tell me, exactly what happened?" Booth asked, trying desperately and failing to keep his voice calm. Agent Wilson grimaced.

"She was still in training for her federal work when she was sent a package. When she opened it, the entire room exploded. She was… seriously injured. They don't know when, if ever, she'll wake up." He said. "I'm sorry."

As soon as Wilson left, he fell into his eat and put his head in his hands. I was at a loss of what to do. Booth had been there so many times for me, but when he needed me most I didn't know how to comfort him. Awkwardly, I rubbed his back comfortingly. I put my head on his shoulder as I shared in his pain. But while I was sad, I knew Booth was ten times worse.

Addy had been an amazing girl. She had just turned 17, gone before she had a real chance in the world. She wasn't even legal, for crying out loud! It was unfair that she should be gone. I knew that I would have taken that bomb for her without a second thought.

Just then, the person I least expected to come burst through the doors of the ICU. Camille Saroyan ran up to Booth and threw her hands around his neck as she sobbed "Oh Seeley."

I jumped away awkwardly. I didn't want to interfere. Booth looked shocked for a moment, then patted Cam on the back as he look apologetically at me. I turned away and walked out, not sure where to go. Vaguely, I wondered why I had the habit of always leaving when I had difficulty handling a situation. I decided to call Zack and see how things were going there…

Zack wasn't the one to answer the phone, however. It was a very distraught Mandi. "Za-Zack's phone." Her voice said, tears evident.

"Hi Mandi, it's Tempe." I said. "Is Zack there?"

"Yeah, ho-hold on." She replied.

"Okay, thank you. And Mandi?" I asked.

"Yes Tempe?"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I know how much she means to you."

"Tha-Thank you T-Tempe." She said, obviously on the verge of crying again. Zack came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Zack, it's Brennan." I said to him.

"Dr. Brennan, hi. Is something wrong?" He asked, referring to Addy.

"No, so far nothing new. I wanted to see how things are holding up there." I explained.

"As well as can be expected, given the circumstances. I'm worried about Mandi, she…" He didn't finish his thought.

"She what Zack?" I asked, wondering if it was important.

"Nothing Dr. Brennan, nothing. I.. I've got to go. Angela will fill you in when you get back." He said.

"Okay Zack, bye." And with that I hung up, still not completely satisfied. I looked through the window on the door and saw Cam sitting next to Booth, an arm draped around his shoulder. I knew that they were back together, and a wave of sadness hit me. As I walked out, I realized that I had missed my moment. No matter what, Booth would still marry Cam. If only I had told him sooner…

4:00 a.m.

Angela had been very sad, and I knew it was because she had felt connected to Addy. Addy had been almost Angela's double, into fashion, boys, and an amazing drawer, though her style was different than Angela's, something she called "anime." It reminded me of cartoons I had seen Parker watching.

Then, my cell phone rang. I looked at caller id and saw it was Booth. Answering it hurredly, I said "Hello? Booth?"

"Bones…" He said. He sounded horrible, his voice cracking, and I could tell he had been crying.

"What is it Booth? Is it Addy?" I had a feeling he had nodded.

"Sh- she… Bones" He said "She's gone. Addy died about 5 minutes ago."


	6. Everyone Here Knows It

_**Chapter 6: Everyone Here Knows It**_

I was silent as I rode back to the house. All Cam and Booth had done was apologize to each other. I had thought we'd had a "moment" in the forest, but obviously I was wrong. I couldn't stand watching the two anymore, so I'd called Angela, who'd given me a ride home in Hodgins' Italian sports car.

After I'd told her what had happened, from what Booth had accidentally let slip in the hallway to when Booth and Cam had kissed just before she had arrived, she was very understanding.

Once we arrived, I went straight to my room. The wedding was set for tomorrow, and from the looks of it, it was still on. I tried writing another chapter of my latest book, but was having writer's block.

I sat on the bed, wondering again why I'd let Booth slip through my fingers a little over a year ago. Tears forming in the corners of my eyes, I cried myself softly to sleep.

Little did I know my partner was watching me, his heart breaking with the knowledge he'd caused that pain.

The next morning, I found it hard to drag myself out of bed, but somehow I managed. The wedding was early, so I dressed for it right away like everyone else.

When I arrived downstairs, several people stopped me to admire the dress. Some even dropped not-so-subtle hints that "I'd look gorgeous in the bride's dress."

I found everyone in the backyard, and while most were celebrating, I found Mandi at the back of the yard looking as though she'd recently cried. Silently, I made my way over and sat down.

"Hey." I said, not sure what to do to comfort her. The tear streaks down her face were evident, and I knew they were for Addy.

She just nodded. After awhile, she surprised me when she said "I'm sorry."

My brows furrowed as I asked "For what?"

"For my brother's stupidity. Addy and I…." She swallowed hard, then continued bravely "We saw it from the moment you arrived. You two were in love, and he'd found the wrong bride. So I'm sorry that he's marrying Cam, when everyone at this party knows it, and that goes double for the bride and groom."

I couldn't believe what she'd just said. We sat and talked for awhile longer, but no more was said on the rather awkward topic of Booth. Finally, it was time for the wedding.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chap, I haven't updated in a while, so I wanted to give you something. The next chap is going to start from after they say their vows, at the bride and groom's first dance. **_

_See that button Under this? If you press it and tell me if you liked it, I'll be very happy. If you press it and tell me you don't like it, I'll still be happy, so why not?_


	7. Chocolate Cake

_**Chapter 7: Chocolate Cake**_

_**A/N: OMG guys, I'm soooo sorry. I had internet problems and just got it fixed. So I finally was able to update. Here it is.**_

Brennan wondered what was up with the team. They were at the reception, and they'd all been acting very strangely.

I wondered if they were plotting against Cam, so I told Angela "Ange, stay out of this, okay? If she makes him happy…" My voice trailed off.

"But that's just the thing sweetie. Look, why don't you stay away from the cake for awhile, okay? Trust me, you don't wanna be anywhere near there when it happens." Before Brennan could ask what was supposed to happen, Ange had gone over to Hodgins. Sighing, Brennan supposed she'd find out soon enough. She jealously watched Cam and Booth dance, wishing that it was her in Booth's arms, and not Cam.

It all started shortly after the first dance. Ryan used a stink bomb to lure Booth away from the wedding to go take care of it. Then Cam refused to cut the cake without Booth. But when everyone banded together and urged her to just cut it, she gave in.

As she stepped down the half steps to the cake, she landed on a skateboard Taylor and Angela had just slipped under her. Wbbling, she tried to stop it, but only succeeded in heading straight for the cake. She landed face first in it, and cockroaches poured out of the cake and into the space (which had coincidentally been abandoned minutes beforehand). She screeched and jumped up and down, trying to get the bugs out of her dress. Booth came in at that point, and Cam marched up to him. "I've had it Seeley, do you hear me? Had it! I refuse to marry into a family like this. So chose, me or them."

He answered almost immediately. "I chose them Camille. They're my family."

She was furious, wiping some of the frosting off her face, she threw that and the bouquet down. "Have a nice life Seeley." She said.

_**A/N: cI expect to update later today. There will only be about 1, maybe 2, chapters left.**_


	8. You cut the cake

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews, it really is appreciated. This is the final chapter, so I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Now, on with the final chapter.**_

Since Cam left a few months ago, a lot had happened. Booth and Brennan started dating, with Parker's approval. Bones finally got a tv, and now knows who Scully and Mulder are (even if occasionally she mixes them up as Mully and Sculder). She still doesn't understand why they spit in their hands though.

Angela and Hodgins are engaged, Angela finally having everything perfect. Angela is now 3 weeks pregnant.

Rebecca moved to Italy at Drew's request and gave full custody to Booth, asking only that she get to see him for a month in the summer.

Message 1:

_Hey Bones, it's Booth. Listen, I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go to dinner tonight? Mandi is coming into town, so she might stop by to say hello. Parker's going to be at my dad's, so it'll just be us, unless Mandi tracks us down, which is very likely. Anyways, give me a shout when you get this, okay? _

Message 2:

_Hey Tempe, it's Mandi. Just called to say I'm going to be in town, incase Seels got caught up in a case again and forgot to tell you. I wouldn't put it past him. So I was thinking maybe we could do lunch tomorrow? Unless you have plans, if you do that's cool. Just thought I'd check. See ya!_

End Messages.

Brennan picked up her cell and dialed Booth's number. He picked up on the third ring, saying he couldn't talk. She quickly told him she'd go to dinner that night, and they hung up. Then she called Mandi.

"Madisson." She answered. Brennan had recently learned Mandi's last name wasn't Booth, but Madisson, from her mom.

"Hey Mandi, it's Tempe." Brennan greeted.

"Hey Tempe! What's up? I swear I was just about to stop by your house. That's scary." She said.

"Wow. Well, nothing much really, today's been kinda slow. I just thought I'd call to tell you I'd love to have lunch tomorrow." She said.

"Great! So, I'll pick you up at around noonish?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm glad you're in town Mandi. Listen, do you need a place to stay? I could let you stay here, I have enough room." She said.

"Nah, I'm staying at Zack's place. He's helping me with my reports and stuff, but thanks." Mandi said.

"No problem. So are you coming by, or will I see you tomorrow?" Tempe asked.

"You'll probably see me later today, I guess I should head over to Zack's. If not, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, take care Mandi."

"You too Tempe." They hung up. Brennan sighed, now she had nothing to do.

At seven Booth called and told her to be ready for a semiformal dinner. When she asked where they were going, he only told her to be ready for 8:30 and hung up with her.

At 8:30 exactly Booth knocked on her door. Brennan finished her hair and answered it.

"Hey there Bones." He gave her a half smile, hands in his pockets.

"Hey yourself." She said, smiling back.

"You look… amazing." He said, looking at her. She had worn a black dress that stopped a little past the knees and had a deep v-neck. He hair was up in a ponytail with two curly strands of hair framing her face.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She winked. He wore a suit and tie, more formal than normal but still very… Booth.

He smiled. "You ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded.

They spent the evening talking about different things, from Angela and Hodgins' wedding to Mandi's return to how much "Mandi's return" sounded like a bad superhero movie sequel.

Then, Booth did something she hadn't expected. He got down on one knee. Brennan's eyes went wide and she put a hand over her slightly open mouth.

"Temperance Brennan, I loved you pretty much from day one. You are my life, and I can't live without you. I know you don't believe in marriage, and you don't want kids, and I respect that. You and I have very different opinions and beliefs, but maybe that's why we work so well together. So, Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

She was crying, but happy tears. She nodded. "On one condition." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, and she grinned. "You cut the cake."

_**A/N: I know, the ending's dumb, but it fit, so I wrote it. So did you like it? Did it totally stink? Please review and tell me!**_


End file.
